gamemode4fandomcom-20200215-history
Null Event (Public Server II Event)
The Null Event started is an event on the Public Server II, which started in late December. The Phantom Ship Shortly after the start of the event, several pirate ships appeared in the world. They became known as Phantom or Ghost Ships. The main one appeared north from Oasis City (Crustaceous Cove) and one other appeared southwest from Res Novae and east from ToxicSpider. If a player held a fishing rod for 5 minutes, they would obtain a special page of a story. Pages would change every day or two, so players who wanted to get all would have to be fairly active. Effects From 30th December to 4th January there was a regeneration beacon on the ghost ship. On the 4th, Null destroyed the beacon. Fading Jonpot fought back with a regeneration generator. When a cursed tear (dropped from a Ghoul 100% of time) is inserted, players will be granted regeneration tier 2 for 30 seconds. Players who were on the ship would also get Hunger tier 1. 2016-01-31 13.33.47.png|The ship with its lore The Temple of Null A mysterious floating structure of unknown origin. It consists of 5 floating islands connected together by bridges, forming a cross, with the middle island being slightly larger than others. Each of the islands also contains a black beacon. The temple is located north-west from the main Phantom Ship and is marked on the map with a golden shield, at 2397 -4140. TempleOfNull.png|The Temple from below NULL.jpeg|A 3D Map view of the Temple NULL Arena (?) This is where the main battle with NULL was fought. It is south from ModeCraft. Custom Mobs * "Lost Soul (Ghoul)" * "NULLIFIED SLIME" - Drops Green Glue * "NULLIFIED JOCKEY" - Drops Cutlass of the Sea * "NULLIFIED SPIDER" - Drops Spider Silk * "NULLIFIED BLAZE" - Drops Nulled Flame * "The Heart of the Sea" - A buffed up wither fought during the end of the NULL event. * "The Guardian" - an entity/module created by Sparks to banish NULL from the server. Story Fragments Once the event started, you were able to fish for story fragments. To receive those, you had to fish on Ghost Ship for five minutes. At first, it was very dangerous. You had to avoid Ghouls, custom mobs that spawned on the ship, all the while having hunger threatening to starve you to death. Luckily you could build on the ship, allowing players to build huts for safe AFK-ing. Eventually everyone was in Gamemode 2, which prevented safe AFK-ing. At the same time the hunger and Ghouls were removed because the players defeated Null. After 22 of the 23 fragments were released "Faded Pages" were added. Those pages can be used in the page decoder - which is located at the lower crow's nest of the middle mast of the Phantom ship - to get a random, already released story fragment, book binding 1 or 2, Faded Tears, Cursed Tears or, if you are really unlucky, normal paper. Order of Pages and Bindings To craft bindings you have to put one of each story fragment in the right order into the Binding Crafter on the phantom ship (it's in the top room of the back side of the ship) . Following is a list of the fragments needed to craft the bindings: # Once upon a time, the world of Minecraftia lived in harmony. Every player in the world had a gamemode to represent them. # Gamemode 0, players in this gamemode would defend the world from monsters and gather the materials to survive. # Gamemode 1, which allowed the players in the heart of the cities to create redstone contraptions and builds of magnificent magnitude. Without having to worry about the monsters on the walls of the city, players in GM1 walked hand in hand with innovation. # Gamemode 2, for the players who wished to frolic with the players in GM1, but did not possess the power or knowledge to create things as they did. These players wandered through their creations, gazing, learning. # Gamemode 3, for the players who passed away. This gamemode allowed their souls to posses monsters or humans and view their lives as if it was their own. # The world was in perfect harmony. That is until a Gamemode 1 creator unlocked a hidden power. SPARK had found a way to harness the power of DESTINY. By controlling the future he would be able to wipe out all monsters, give knowledge to players in GM2, and bring back loved ones from GM3. It would be a world of happiness where nothing wrong could happen. A CREATIVE world. # Time passed. # SPARKS had created a perfect world, and was declared a hero. But... one day, in an effort to convert monsters to Gamemode 1 players, something went terribly wrong. Sparks found that the minds of the monsters were much more complex than he imagined. He was unable to understand them. In an attempt to "dumb down" the intellect of the CREEPER, he infused it with a BAT. Chirping loudly, the abomination that he had produced screeched, and with his final words, dived into a crowd and exploded into arcane toxins, killing hundreds. # "STARE INTO THE MAW OF THE VOID. YOU HAVE UNLEASHED A POWER YOU KNOW YOU CANNOT CONTAIN." # Terrified, SPARKS tried to recover the lost souls from GM3. Alas. They could not be found, the arcane explosion had banished them forever. # Within a week a plague spread across Minecraftia. Players dissolved into arcane dust, forever lost. Monsters were returning, this time in greater numbers... and with changes. Instead of the normal three: Zombies, Skeletons, and Creepers, new waves of Firey Clouds, Cubes of Slime, Tribes of Pig Zombies, and Fire-shooting Flying Squids appeared. # With the power of DESTINY in his hands, SPARKS knew what he must do. # With a crack of thunder and an earthquake that split mountains, purple beams emerged from the newfound cracks in the world. Suddenly in a blinding burst of light, Sparks divided the two worlds from each other. He had created a new gamemode. # GAMEMODE 4: FILLED WITH ENTROPY, THIS IS THE MOST UNSTABLE GAMEMODE. # SPARKS had divided the world and saved as many souls as he could. He had stopped the spread of the plague, but at a cost. The world was filled with ENTROPY, the opposing force to DESTINY. Players would destroy the ground as they walked, squids would become hostile, dead players would become enemies, and would not go into Gamemode 3. Snowballs did damage. Tall, slender, arcane figures aided the monsters in battle. # After months trying to cope with the new additions to their life, the players stood up and complained to SPARKS. # In a last attempt to aid the players, SPARKS sacrificed himself to provide shreds of DESTINY throughout the world. Creating Boots of Ostara to prevent the corruption of the world, Soul Probes to capture the essence of the enemy, to try to understand them, to try and revert the rift they had created. Finally Heart Canisters, to protect the noble players who had sacrificed everything to try to create the perfect world. # Without SPARKS, but with the power of DESTINY, the players managed to live a solemn yet productive life. Towns reemerged. The PLAINS. The MESA. The ICE SPIKES. And another town popped up in the South. NEW HOPE was a town founded by one of the leaders of the REDEMPTION. The redemption's purpose was to try to understand monsters and what had happened to their old world. # This wand was not split across 5 magical twigs. It was equivalent to a shard of PURE DESTINY. LAERITE attempted to bestow himself with the power of DESTINY. But failed in the process; creating a wormhole where he stood. Gripping onto the nearest blocks LAERITE tried and struggled to pull himself back into the realm of the living. All the members of NEW HOPE showed up as soon as they heard the commotion. They saved LAERITE; and using the power of the 5 wands; sealed the portal and destroyed it. # LAERITE was banished by JONPOT. # However; unbeknownst to anyone in the realm; during the process of destroying the portal; JonPot did not use a wand. The rest of the members of NEW HOPE did; but JONPOT was busy trying to save LAERITE. In one instant; a spark; a tiny jolt of energy surged from inside the wormhole and traveled through LAERITE'S body. Through the grip of the two; JONPOT absorbed the shock and tensed up for a split second. With a chill running spine; JONPOT pulled LAERITE out of the wormhole and it exploded. # JONPOT had absorbed a piece of NULL. # This page's contents will be revealed with the crafting of the Story Book. (Binding 1 = 1-9, Binding 2 = 10-18, Binding 3 = 19-23) Gamemode 4: Story of Creation: Book last page 1.png|Last Page of the Story Book (1/2) Book last page 2-0.png|Last Page of the Story Book (2/2) Chat Quotes * Please hover over the following text for Event News. Page 1 If you hovered over the text "Page 1" you could read the following text: "Jan 31st, Server boots up 'Illusion Mode' and I_AM_NULL logs on. He states that 'One week remains' and that he is exited for the fight." This is a reference to the finale of the NULL Event, which will be on the 7th of February. * Gather the five wands. This is a reference to the 5 wands (Jonpot's magic wand) server admin Jonpot gave away to players, which are also mentioned in the Story Fragments. This suggests that they might be needed for the final fight (probably against NULL and/or NULLified Server staff. The Prophet On 04/02/2016 the skull of NULL was noticed by dragonmaster95 on both the ghost ship and the normal. Discovered next was an Enderman labelled The Prophet, standing in a NULL skull he is an noAI npc that is immune to all types of damage. Below him is a button with the co-ordinates -2378 -2681. When pressing this button random changing grey text is emitted DragonEye3k traveled to these co-ordinates to find a site containing 7 item frames and 4 signs each with random symbol, on top of each of the item frames was a cow telling a story * Sparks * NULL * What if there was a cure * To rid the * world * of * mods Category:Public Server II Category:Community Category:Monthly events